


Daryl Dixon and Lil' Kat

by XAvengingxMayaX (Tynuttzza)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), walking - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynuttzza/pseuds/XAvengingxMayaX
Summary: Daryl meets Kat, Kat saves his life years later they meet again in Alexandria but he doesn't remember her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the walking dead characters, the story does not follow the series completely.

I play it back in my mind, again and again, it seems like a very bad film, if I still had friends I could just tell them 'you can't make this shit up' unfortunately this is life now, the world was hit by some zombie virus, I was in charge of the contingency plan in Europe when they called me to help them with some 'freak virus' that they can't contain in the states, so I got on the plane, the last time I saw my fiance he took a huff because I was leaving. I close my eyes tight and his face is blurry, so is his voice “This job shite has to stop, you need to stop, it's not good for the baby, you travelling for whatever this is, it's not healthy for the baby” , it's all a bad film, i have no fiance, I have no baby, I open my eyes and stare at the grey ceiling, the tv is on, still playing whatever tv show I pushed in the dvd player before I fell asleep, it's cold so I wrap the covers round me and I pull myself out of bed “Blasted heating, need to fix that again” I muttered to no one in particular, I do that a lot lately, maybe because it has been years since I talked with any living soul, I used to enjoy time by myself, now this is all I get. I pulled my white hair up in a bun, it overgrew, I always wanted it long, but now I know I should cut it, but I don't have the heart, I got used to the colour, I was about two months in this place when I finally noticed that my roots were fully white, I presume with everything going on, it shouldn't surprise me at all. I pulled on some pair of cargo pants, they are too big, like everything in here, it's too big, it's for men and not for women, but who cares, there is no one alive to care any more, I tightened the belt, I had lost even more weight, I realise with a sigh, I use to want to be thinner, now I wouldn't care, I would just give a year of life for some decent chocolate, or a cake or anything horrible for your health to clog my arteries or give me diabetes, so I lit up a cigarette and made my way to the control room to try and fix the heating. I live in some old research bunker, I didn't work here, I had been at the CDC at the start, working with dr Jenner and he's amazing wife, unfortunately dr Jenner lost the plot, since by then there was no one alive, when I came to from the gunshot wound, he gave me an armoured car, guns, a map and access codes then told me I could kill him as long as I kept on surviving. It's been a long time since then, this is the present now. 

 

Day 7 after the first case was encountered

I stared out the window, on the 23 floor, the city seemed safe, but these people didn't know what was hiding beneath this normal exterior, I felt the baby kick, and a soft contraction of sorts “The car should be there in a couple of minutes, stay as safe as you can until it gets there, we need you here” came the voice threw the speaker phone, Spencer threw me a dazzling smile as he ended the conversation “Mom's going to be sad she missed you” I gave him a faint smile as pain shot threw my belly “I should really head downstairs, you should go as well, I can't tell you more about it, but I advise you to get your parents and whoever you have dear and get out of the city” he nodded as he stood up and went to hug me, I pushed him away, the effort throwing more pain in my abdomen. 

The elevator beeped as it started to open, and for a second I froze, a gorgeous man stepped out, his features alluring and his eyes disturbingly blue, he gave me a tight smile as he pulled a napkin out of the suit pocket and started wiping the beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead I nodded at him, his suite was a couple of sizes bigger and a little wrinkled, his shoes were dusty “Daryl Dixon I presume?” a mocking voice came from one of the offices, I shook my head as the baby kicked again and got on the elevator.  
It couldn't have been more than five minutes, I was sitting in the reception area downstairs and staring out the window just hoping that the stupid car would appear already, pain shot again threw my abdomen and I just leaned on the stone pillar, the elevator beeped and the door opened, two security guards walked out, the gorgeous man from earlier in between them, trying to pull out his arms from their grasps “I did nothin' wrong, just le me go” I stared as the security got rougher, one of them punching him in the abdomen, I growled “Hey, what do you think you're doing? Let the man go” I said as I pulled on of the men's hand, he glared as he took me in “Miss Katarina, i'm sorry you had to see this, but mr. ...” he started and I just lifted my hand to stop him, “I don't care, just get lost” I whispered, they exchanged worried glances but released the man anyway “I don't need no help” the man said angrily “Rich people” he muttered as he took a couple of steps away from the security “Get lost redneck” the two men said as they got back on the elevator just as another shot of pain went threw me.

With Daryl

I stared at the very short woman, she had red hair, perfectly combed and pulled back in a very tight bun, big brown doe eyes, perfect contoured lips, her eyes shot in pain and she bowed over her hands on her very big, very pregnant belly, she was wearing a very perfect suit, the coat open in some feeble attempt to hide the baby. She turned her back to me and grabbed the stone pillar with perfect manicured fingers “Are ya all rite mam'” I said alarmed as I stepped in her line of view, she nodded “I just need some fresh air” I nodded as I offered my arm, not like she would take it, who would want a redneck's help, but she did, her fingers squeezing my arm like it was life itself, I grunted but stayed quiet “What happened up there?” she had one of those Irish accents “Desn't matter” I muttered, she squeezed my arm harder “Do I need to call an ambulance? Or your husband or someone?” I asked alarmed as I saw her face turning white “Hospitals are not safe, I have no one here” I gave her a pitiful look as I sat her on the steps and ran to get her a bottle of water from the shop next door, she was taking deep breaths when I came back to her “You should go, the city isn't safe” she said after she took a swing of the water, her nails going threw the thin material of the suit “How can I help you?” she shook her head “Just fake contractions, it should pass” she said as tears stared to stream down her face “What do you mean the city ain't safe?” I asked as I stared into her eyes, my heart squeezed as she tightened her grip on my arm, but lost in her eyes I was numb “It's spreading too fast, the only way to kill them is to hit the brain, only to destroy the brain” I felt the hairs on my back stand “What are ya' talk'n about”she gave my arm another painful squeeze “You seem like a good man, get away from the city, and don't forget, destroy the brain” she got up just as a car pulled on the curb, they put down the window “Katarina?” they asked as she just made her way painfully to the passenger side “Good luck Mr. Dixon, stay alive” she whispered as she closed the door. 

Day 62-64 post outbreak, lost count. I think it was 63

I got up, and went with my business, had breakfast, pulled another book from the shelves and tried to identify the stupid virus, the counter on the screen showed time running out for Jenner and the CDC “Did he leave?” I asked the computer as I started fixing myself a cup of coffee “No” I took a sip of the black liquid and lit up another cigarette “Good, hope he gets a painful end” after a couple of minutes the computer finally answered “He is not alone” my head shot up as I stared at the monitor, 14 minutes left “Someone is there? Scientists? How many?” I started typing, trying to get visual “A group of survivors, they are quite hysteric, Jenner has them locked inside” it took me a second to register “Connect me to him, now” I saw the screen next to it loading “Open up the door, you can't do this!” I couldn't get visual, but the voice wasn't Jenners “What the hell are you doing Jenner, let those people out” but the voice that came threw was a different one “You said there was no one left, who is that? Where is it coming from?” I heard a shotgun loading “She is off limits” that was Jenner “Let them the hell out, you can't make decisions like this, open the doors Jenner” I heard a grunt and the clock on the monitor showed 10 minutes by now, I could hear crying, I looked at the timer again “I need you to open the door” I said the computer, but only silence greeted me “All of you get to the door” I yelled over the wailing and I started typing “You are not authorised for that command” the computer broke my line of thought “I will authorise myself then” I said to no one in particular, I had done programming quite a long time ago, I hoped just that Jenner didn't know as much as I did, and with 8 minutes on the screen “They are still locked” a husky voice came “I know, I am almost done” 5 minutes left, I heard the ping “Fine, you do that, I am sorry” I heard Jenner and running “The main door, it's still sealed” I took in a deep breath as I heard banging “Almost done, I'm south of DC, I'm all alone here” I heard the ping again as the door opened “Please, don't leave me here” but as I went to say more the whole thing disconnected “Please” I whispered to no one in particular as I fell to my knees “He is dead” the computer broke the silence “What about the group?” I asked as I wiped a tear that I didn't know it fell “One was still inside at in the moment of the decontamination”

With the group   
“Who was that” asked Shane as he started the car “I don't know, she said she was south of DC” said Rick as he looked at his wife and child “That's all we know” said Shane as he gripped the steering wheel “It's all we have”, Shane shook his head “We're heading to fort Benning” Rick just shook his head “We know there is someone safe south of DC, she is our best chance”  
With Daryl   
“please don't leave me here” the voice kept on replaying in my mind, she saved us, and she was all alone, I hope we get to her before she gets hurt, the RV stopped on the motorway, and Dale stuck his head out “It's blocked” he said as he pointed to the road. I nodded and pushed the bike between the cars trying to see if we could pass threw them.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 70, maybe, I really lost count, just a couple of days since the CDC finally went kabum

 

I walked threw the thick forest, I started my way towards the CDC after those people left, trying to make it close enough, maybe I will run into them, but halfway there I stopped the car and decided it was pointless, chances are they are already dead. So I took my axe and my gun, a couple of knives and tried to get my anger in check, believe it or not the world ending while you're away from everyone you know tends to create anger issues, all I needed was to bash in some walker heads, but to my surprise there weren't that many, “Son of a bit..” came a man's voice from in front of me, I started walking faster trying to make sure none of the dead were hanging about, I came to a rift and as I looked down a very dirty man lay in the mud, one of his legs had blood running out, and he seemed to be shouting at nothing in particular, a walker lay dead next to him “Merle you asshole” he yelled 'Shit' I muttered to myself, he'll get all the walkers in the forest on his track, I pulled the rope that I had hanging from my back pack, tied it from a tree and started making my way down, my feet slipping ever so often “you coming to help me now?!” his voice was so loud after so long, I landed next to the creek, and stared at the man and froze, he was waving an arrow in his hand “C'mon brother, give me a hand, you good for nothing” he was looking at me, big blue eyes greeted me and the familiar features of Daryl, I shook my head and spun round to see who he was talking to but there was no one there “C'mon what ar ya waitin for, me to bleed out?” I let out a sigh, the bastard was playin, he was going to push that arrow threw my skull once I got too close, he lay his head down letting the arrow fall “They care 'bout me, I need to find Sophia” maybe the man hit more than his leg which by the way didn't look too good, I placed the backpack on the ground and tried to pull my emergency medical bag “It's okay, it will be fine you will find Sophia” one proper look at his leg it was enough to realise that the ejiet either fell on his arrow or he shot himself, I shook my head as I tried to cut off his jeans “What are ya doing you good for nothing” he started as I pushed him on the ground “Stay still, I need to stop the bleeding” I said as I checked his forehead, the man was burning up “Shite, I need more things, we need to get to the car” I said as I tied up his leg, I put his arm round my shoulder and half dragged him to my rope, I tied him round the chest, and he colapsed as I let him go “Shite, this is going to be hard, Daryl!!! you need to wake up, we need to get out of here” I said as I hit his cheeks with my palm lightly “Merle, why did you leave me” I rolled my eyes, the man was really out of it, he was good looking, his eyes bright blue, the hair, the leather vest, he seemed like the sort of man I would have went for when younger, I climbed up and then did my best to pull him up, I don't know how long it took and how many times did he get stuck behind some tree trunk, but by the time I pulled him over the edge I was knackered and walkers were making their way towards us, I loosened the binds on his leg and poured some more peroxide over, then covered it with a piece of my undershirt, the fever was getting worse, I had to take him to the car, I put the rope round his chest again and started dragging him threw the forest, making sure no walker came too close. The sun was going down behind the trees by the time I reached the car, I pushed/ dragged/ pulled him onto the back seat, I covered the windows and got inside, thanks to my short size I manage to squeeze between the front seats and the back ones with the proper tools to patch him up, first I gave him a paracetamol shot and some antibiotic, then I manage to set a small perfusion, the only thing I had was serum, but it would have to do, then I started working on his leg.

I tied him up and got in the front seat, checking on the stranger every once in a while, I had did my best in cleaning his wounds, and cleaning him with a rag, he looked even better clean. He kept on mumbling in his sleep something about a Sophia then about some Merle, I fell asleep at some point after that “Merle, where are we?” my eyes shot open “relax, we're safe, just don't make too much noise” I whispered as I wiped off the sweat from his forehead, he started burning up again “Merle, you don't look as ugly” I let out a small laugh and shushed him.

Daryl's pov  
I opened my eyes but everything was blurry, it seemed like I was lying in a car, I could see Merle in the front seat smiling at me “Merle, you don't look as ugly” I whispered as my eyes felt heavier, I tried to move my hands but they were tied up, why would Merle do that, a look back on the front seat made me rethink, the person was too short to be Merle, a cold wet cloth touched my forehead, and the person in the front seat was hovering above me, full red lips came into view, big brown eyes looked at me, but the image became blurry again as I felt her wipe my forehead.

I opened my eyes again, it was dark, my hands were still tied, and someone was in the front seat “Who are you?” I could tell it was a woman from the way her ponytail moved when she turned her head to look at me “You're up, how are you feeling, “the fever is down” she whispered as her hand went to touch my forehead, I pushed it away and tried to break the ropes “I was worried you wouldn't make it, and if you turned while I was asleep … you know” she whispered “I wasn't bitten” I whispered back, she was quiet for a moment, I could see the outline of her face, but that was it “I didn't know if you were friend of foe” she whispered back, a chill going down my spine “If I wanted to hurt you I would have while you were unconscious” she continued, her hand touched my forehead softly “Fever's down, you'll be just fine” I was quiet for a long moment “I'm alone here, I didn't see anyone looking for you... you could stay with me” I tried to sit up “I'm looking for someone” I started but she cut me off “Yes, Sophia, you kept on calling out for her” she let out a long sigh “We have a camp, you can come with me” I tried to look at her, tried to see her face, something familiar about her voice “I can't... I can't give up yet” she whispered after a long moment “There is no one out there to save us, you don't need to be alone” I tried as I leaned in, trying to look at her “My name is Daryl, we have a camp full of nice people and “ she let out a small laugh “IT's fine Daryl, just get some more sleep, when you wake up, you'll find a bag with pills, in there there are some antibiotics and paracetamol, take one of each every 8 hours, i'm leaving a watch with them” she hid out of sight “Just come with me” I tried again as my eyelids became heavier, but she never answered. Soft rays of sun streamed threw a hole in the material that covered the window, the car was covered in a soft light, my hands were not tied any more, and on the front seat there was small bag and a piece of paper, the writing on it round and girly, little circles over the Is and as I pulled open the bag an analogue watch greeted me, there was no one there, so I read the note, instructions how to take the pills, good luck in finding Sophia, and PS: I am still alive out here, still alone.

Present day, couple of years or more post outbreak  
I pulled open the panel and started checking wires and fuses. My name is Katarina and I have absolutely no idea what i'm doing, i'm trying to follow some instructions in a manual, thank god the air filter never died or the water system, then I would have real problems. The heater started up with a bang, so I got up and went to have some breakfast. I took a look at the monitors, it was strangely clear up there, no walker in sight, I glared at the monitors then piked up a machete, an axe, and then a small improvised spray, my trusty walker poison, just in case things turned south and I need an easy get away.   
I walked carelessly threw the forest, hitting every tree with the handle of the axe, no dead in sight, it was getting to me, this was my anger management time of the day, how can I manage my anger if I can't bash in some walker heads. And trust me I'm angry, I had always been an angry child, then an angry adolescent, and now an angry woman. The dead starting to walk and to eat every living creature didn't help, not seeing any living person since a couple of days after the CDC exploded didn't help either. I can still hear Jenner's voice every day “You need to live, you need to find a way” I huffed as I remembered the day I left the CDC, one look threw the trees gave me all the information I needed, the dead were gathering in the distance, I started walking in that direction just as living people came into view, two men, trying to put the dead to rest, I broke into a run, my eyes fixed on the prize. I jumped into the clearing taking them out, the axe was flyin left, right, front, and when it got stuck I pulled the machete and started the same, with my peripheral vision I could see the men staring in awe, they broke out of their dream like state and continued to kill the dead, all too soon it got quiet, I stood there breathing heavily, covered in gore staring at the men “Hello” said one of them, his hair was light brown and curly, he was well built and his eyes were calm, I didn't move “thank you for helping us, my name is Aaron” he said as he took a step closer to me, I raised the machete but the man only lifted his hands up “I am not here to hurt you, this is Eric” he said signalling to the thin blonde man “you're alive” I whispered as I lowered the weapon “Yes, we are, there are a lot of people still alive, just like us” said Eric with kindness, they realised from the look on my face that I wasn't expecting that “more people? Alive?” I asked incredulously, the men nodded, exchanging a knowing glance “We come from a community, quite close from here” started Aaron, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion “A community?” I asked stupidly as I piked up my axe, the men nodded “we could use someone with your skills” said Eric tenderly as Aaron pulled out pictures, they were faded, bad quality “My skills?” I asked as I looked at the pictures, it seemed unreal, I've been alone all this time, not knowing if there was any other living soul on that damned earth, and then have these men saying that there's a whole community out there “Yes, you have good surviving skills, the way you were killing those things...” said Aaron smiling, I nodded. My life slowly started to have meaning, I nodded as thoughts filled my mind, maybe I could find a way to bring back the old society, there were still survivors, human kind was not gone “Me and Eric, we find survivors and the ones that could fit in the community, we bring back” said the curly man, I nodded “My name's Kat” I whispered finally getting over the shock “Nice too meet you Kat, so? Would you come back home with us?” asked Eric smiling, I let out a small laugh “I would love that, don't know how I can help but... I would love to come” I said tenderly. The men explained where their car was, and I agreed to go there after I piked up some of my things.

A couple of hours later I'm staring in amazement at the walls of Alexandria “They don't seem too secure” I whispered to Aaron as I started to get agitated “They are” he said back as the gate was opening “No, they can be easily climbed” I continued as i took it all in “and there is no watch, even I kept watch in my hole in the ground” I continued as the car finally came to a stop. The place seemed like it got stuck in time, the before. Children were playing in the street, people were walking casually, some had curiously gathered on their porches and started at me “Come,you need to meet the leader, have the interview” said Aaron as he motioned me to follow him, I nodded as I tried to take in all the new information “What's this interview suppose to be?” I asked as I stared at a huge house in front of me, the door came open before we even reached the steps and a woman in her late 50 stepped out, I froze, “Dianne?” I finally asked, the elderly woman looked at me in wonder “Katherine” she whispered as she took the distance with speed engulfing me in a tight hug, Aaron and Eric stared in confusion. “you are alive” said Dianne as she pulled away, her hands tenderly touching my face “Oh, you sure are a sight for sore eyes child” came Reg's voice as he came down the steps and hugged me (Reg, Dianne's husband) “Do you know each other?” asked Eric confused, Dianne nodded “I worked with Kat, not long before the outbreak” said Dianne as she motioned them inside “We should head home, I see you are in good hands” Aaron told me as he pulled Eric with him “Thank you Aaron, Eric.... I have no words” said Dianne as she covered her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the comfy armchair in Dianne's office, it reminded me of the one in her house, the same practical and analytical décor. Dianne sat on the couch opposite and turned on some camera “you know how these things go” said the older woman, I shook her head and glared at her “Turn that shit off, there is no transparency, not with this” Dianne froze for a moment “Jesus Dianne turn that shit off or i'll break it” I stood up, Dianne put a hand up “all right Katherine” she said tenderly as she switched the camera off “There is no place for that, not in my story, I trust that who I am will be kept a secret?” I whispered as the older woman made herself comfortable “Let's start with the beginning, how are you alive? I saw you getting shot on tv” I nodded “After I betrayed the state secret that they were going to bomb every city, they wanted to execute me, for being a traitor, there was this doctor within the CDC who stopped them and patched me up” instinctively I started rubbing my wrists, Dianne caught that and stared at the thin white lines on them “they locked me up, when the army faded away, Jenner let me go, sent me to some forgotten base to continue my research” the other woman nodded, her eyes still fixed on my wrists “So did you find it, the cure?” the council woman asked, a dry laugh escaped my lips “there is no cure Dianne, those things are dead, they are not family, friends... they are just a meat suit, I did however managed to make a poison, lethal for them, harmless for us, and I might have a treatment for the bite.... but it's not tested..” Dianne nodded, her face unreadable “the old world is dead” I continued, anger shone on the leader's face “it's not, you are still alive, there is still hope”, I shook my head “The old world is dead, all we can do is rebuild, as long as enough people are alive, a new world will rise” Dianne seemed defeated for a moment, as she finally took me in “You are alone” she whispered as realisation hit “yes” was all I could say “When you left... you.. what happened?” the leader asked as she knelled in front of me, her hand removing the cap, she let out a small gasp as white hair draped my shoulders “I don't know how it happened... it was hard … very hard at the start” I stood up and started to pace the room “You were pregnant” whispered Dianne, a dry laugh escaped my lips “yeah, and I got shot, handcuffed to a bed, and no real surgeon.... “ I stopped in front of the window staring at the back garden where Dianne's sons sat with Reg “I hope you know how lucky you are Dianne, you need to keep these people safe, and you have to start with enforcing those walls” Dianne waved me off “The walls are good, we need a cure, or whatever you have “ I shook my head “You need to produce food, secure the walls and put a wach, I will help, and after all this... i'll see what I can do” Dianne went to the door “Let's have something to eat, then i'll walk you to your new home” the conversation was over, but it won't stay like that for long, not if I could help it. “Jesus, Kat!!!!!” came Spencer's voice as he piked me up and spun me in circles “You are truly immortal” he say as he put me down and kissed my cheeks “Don't you get started with that” I said pointing a finger at him, he gave me an innocent smile “I would never, so... you are all alone?” I started glaring at him “That is enough Spencer” said Dianne as she placed her hand on his shoulder. 

 

One month later 

“you listen up, little piece of shit, they are dead, you break their heads and they stay dead, you do not run, you understand Tobin?” I yelled angrily as I jumped out of the truck “they were too many” the man said defensively “No, they weren't, you almost got us killed, let's just take everything out” I said as closed the door with force “What will I tell Dianne?” he asked as he started to take out the welding machines “You won't tell her anything, we take everything out and we start fixing that barbed wire over the fence, I want us to start as soon as possible “ more men came and started to help unload everything we took from the building site close to Alexandria.

The sun was shining high when Reg came over, me and Tobin were working in my back garden, I managed to make that garden look like a bomb hit it, Dianne let me pick my own house that first day, so i picked the smallest one at the edge of the community, between me and the next neighbours there were at least 5 empty houses, I don't mind, they are afraid of me anyway. “So how are things going along?” asked Reg as I pulled the welding mask off “Almost done, we'll soon be fit to start putting them on the walls, thanks for the support Reg” the man nodded “You are right, Dianne is a stubborn woman, but the deed is done, now she has to let yo do it” I started to laugh “You are some man Reg, she'll be fine, it's ridiculous the way she is treating me, I made it by myself until now, I can face whatever it is out there” Reg just nodded “You know why, i'm not defending her actions but.. “ I waved him off “Do you have the design?” the man nodded handing me over a rolled piece of paper, I opened it and let out a small whistle “this will take a while, and we'll need more materials... we can make two of these platforms today, so we can get up the fence, but the rest... we need people for a project like this” I said as I handed it to Tobin, he took a look and nodded “I'll start making it” he said as he left “Is Aaron and Eric back?” Reg shook his head “They left more than a week ago... what if something happened?” the man put his hand on my shoulder “I know you care about them, they will be back, sometimes it just takes them longer, but they always come back” I nodded “Why haven't you made any other friends?” asked the man in a hard voice, I just shook my head “I've been out there too long Reg... alone for too long” I turned and pulled the mask back on “See you later Reg” the man let out a sigh “See you Kat”.

With Dianne  
“what is it Reg?” she asked her husband “I'm worried about her, she is not the woman that came to our house before all this” he said as he took a sip of his coffee “We all changed Reg, but under all that it's still her, she's been alone for too long” she said as she sat down next to him “She is right though, you need to let her go out, you can't keep her inside these walls forever, I think we should secure the walls at least a little” the man said with a stern voice, Dianne just huffed “The walls are perfect, you made them perfect” , Reg shook his head “Perfect for the dead, but not for the living, I already drew plans for her, and she already went after the materials, they prepared everything yesterday, they probably already started” Dianne's face turned hard “I gave an order” she started but Reg just shook his head “If you don't let her do her thing, you are just the same as those people that locked her up, you trust her, trust her in this as well” she glared “I agreed with her about the fence and the food, but I don't want her out there any more... she's... not human any more, it turned her into this thing... and I am afraid she might not come back” she whispered “She will, she loves you like a mother, she just needs time and people to understand her” Dianne's eyes softened as she looked at her husband, her hand grabbed his and gave it a light squeeze “I'm going to go shout at her then, just like a mother would do” the woman said as she stood up “I think she enjoys that” he said smiling.

With Kat  
The walkie went off “Leader approaching, and she does not look happy” came Tobin's voice, I sat on top of the wall, I pulled off the mask just as Dianne's voice came from bellow “You get down here right now!” I let out a small laugh “C'mon Dianne, the materials are here, let me just finish this segment” Dianne glared “Down right this instant young lady, you are in big trouble” I laughed harder “C'mon mom, just give me another five minutes” I threw back still laughing, commotion broke in the distance, but Dianne didn't turn “Now Kat, you need to explain what you think you are doing” I shrugged as a small smile appeared on Dianne's lips, it wasn't hard to realize that the leader was just teasing me “They are back, they brought friends, you need to see this” came Tobin's voice, I turned and stared at the gate, a big group was entering, they looked wild to say the least, hungry, dirty and dangerous, my smile vanished and I grimaced, my hand went to the back of the jeans and I touched the gun that I hide every morning, Dianne followed my gaze, the smile turning brighter “that is great, new people, come on Kat, I will need your council on this” for once I didn't argue, I slid down the rope and took off the huge gloves, the heat was unbearable, I was absolutely drenched in sweat, the oversized clothes acted like a sauna in the blazing sun. I adjusted my cap, but my eyes were still fixed on the strangers. They were coming our way, Aaron in the lead, Eric limping beside him “something happened” the leader just nodded still smiling “Be polite, and be nice, smile! will you” she said as she nudged me in the side. I took the strangers in, one by one, though when my eyes found the man with blue eyes, a crossbow and a badger in his hand, I froze, my throat went dry, and for the first time in a very long time I felt excitement, and butterflies, and fear for reasons unknown to me, his eyes were fixed on me, mistrust clear in them “Fuck me” I whispered to Dianne, as I realised that was Daryl. The woman gave me a confused look “They just need to clean up” she said she nudged me again. Oh blasted they needed more than to clean up, and I will need maybe an electric fence considering that Daryl just walked in, yes I still remember his name, his eyes, his skin, his hair is longer but he is still wearing the same leather vest, his beard grew but he was the same tough sexy man. 

With the group

“Dianne, the older woman over there is the leader, and the woman next to her is Kat, we brought her here about a month ago, she is still getting used to the life here, as you can see she started improving the walls” said Aaron as he motioned towards the two “women” that were standing on the grass next to some improvised scale, the short one looked more like a 16 year old boy, dressed in man clothing and her head covered, all Daryl could see from her face were her lips, it stroke him strange that the woman was wearing a thin shirt on top of whatever clothes she had, it was almost 40 degrees out. “Do you think Dianne let her out?” asked Eric as he let out a small laugh “I think we just walked in on a scolding” said Aaron, Daryl listened to them confused, his eyes still locked on the small woman, as they came near he could see more details, her face was small and heart shaped, her lips small but perfectly shaped, big brown doe eyes, and her nose was a bit crooked, if he would have seen her before the turn, he might have thought of her as a good looking woman, with her clear porcelain skin, good looking but not extremely beautiful, he froze for a moment when he saw her lick her chopped lips, a memory at the back of his mind, something he couldn't quite place, he shook his head slightly and carried on “we brought dinner” he said as he handed her the badger, she started laughing as she took it “Hmmmm, my favourite, tastes amazing grilled” she winked at him “Welcome to Alexandria, my name is Dianne, who is the leader?” asked the older woman, Rick stepped forward “I'm Rick Grimes” he said as he extended a hand, Dianne shook it and then Kat “Kat, nice to meet you”.


End file.
